Rising from the Ashes
by lisa.marie.d
Summary: After John loses everything he cares when Cara kicks him out, he finds himself on Stephen's couch, when Jedikiah walks in. What will Jedikiah decide to do as he sees John sleeping? John, who he has always cared for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

After Cara had kicked John out of The Tomorrow People, Stephen had found him drunk. Stephen took him to his house and just as John had fallen asleep and Stephen was ready to head to bed himself, the door opened and Jedikiah walked through carrying a large bundle of folders.

Stephen tried to stop his uncle from entering the living room, but it was too late, Jedikiah had seen John, stopping in his tracks and eyes widening as he took in the sight of John asleep on his nephews couch.

"I can explain…" Stephen tried desperately, mostly thankful and slightly curious that his uncle hadn't already pulled his gun and called for the ULTRA agents that Stephen knew were waiting outside. Jedikiah was silent for a few more moments and Stephen didn't try to reason anymore, waiting to see what his uncle would do.

"You will both be here waiting for me tomorrow, for breakfast." Jedikiah said in a clipped tone. Stephens jaw dropped as Jedikiah turned to leave, forgetting all about the folders he was holding. "Oh, and Stephen there will be major consequences if you both aren't here tomorrow," and with that Jedikiah left shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Stephen didn't sleep at all that night. He sat in the living room and contemplated waking John up, but if John ran away then he and his family would be left to face the consequences- whatever they were. Three hours after Jedikiah left and only one hour before breakfast usually was, Stephen finally knelt and woke John up.

As Stephen told John what had happened, he saw John becoming more worried and tense. Stephen tensed too, not sure if John was going to run and leave him with the consequences. So when John asked what was for breakfast, Stephen collapsed backwards into the couch with a relieved grin.

Breakfast began tensely for Stephen and John, as they waited for Jedikiah to arrive. 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Stephen and John exchanged glances, before Stephen got up to get the door.

As they thought, it was Jedikiah. With no ULTRA agents, no gun as far as Stephen could tell and with a slight smile on his face as he watched Stephen become more confused.

"I'm just here for breakfast kiddo, and maybe a little chat afterwards," and with that Jedikiah walked past Stephen towards the kitchen leaving Stephen standing at the door dumbly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Regardless of how well trained John was, his hands still shook slightly as Jedikiah took a seat next to him. He tensed as Jedikiah grabbed the plate with bacon on it that was across from John, causing him to lean closer. Jedikiah took this as an opportunity to whisper in John's ear, "it's alright kiddo. John looked into Jedikiah's eyes and gave him a small hesitant smile. The rest of breakfast passed smoothly, though quietly. As Marla gathered the empty plates, Jedikiah stood and thanked her before walking into the lounge room. Exchanging a glance, Stephen and John followed.

"Why are you here?" Jedikiah asked, looking at John. John looked at the ground; pink tinting his cheeks was the only clue to his embarrassment. "Kiddo, talk to me," Jedikiah tried again.

John looked up and Jedikiah noticed that his eyes had tears that were threatening to overflow. The past twelve hours had been rough on John. He had been kicked out of The Tomorrow People with not one person objecting, people he considered his family hadn't even bothered to look up as Cara had turned and walked away. He had then gotten drunk and once his clouded mind had realized he had no place to sleep for the night, he had gotten drunker. He vaguely remembered Stephen finding him and making their way home together, only to be awoken by Stephen informing him Jedikiah was coming for breakfast. The fact that Jedikiah was being nice, and he was still slightly hung over was the breaking factor for John, as a single tear escaped. More tears soon joined and soon he was gasping for air as he cried.

Stephen was completely lost when John started crying. He had no idea what to do so he just stood there silently. Jedikiah surprised both Stephen and John when he stepped forward and embraced John with a hug. This caused John to start crying harder and soon Jedikiah's shirt was soaked with his tears. Time seemed to stand still as John continued crying with Jedikiah eventually giving him assurances that everything would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Authors note: forget about Marla and Luca. When they show up, its going to be brief.

Eventually John stopped crying and after regaining composure he slowly pulled away from Jedikiah and whispered "sorry".

"It's okay kiddo," Jedikiah replied. "What happened?" he asked.

"They kicked me out," John answered quietly. Jedikiah's face softened with understanding of why John had been so emotional. He knew that John thought of The Tomorrow People as his family.

"And how did you end up here?" Jedikiah asked. John looked confused as he tried to remember how he got to Stephen's house.

"I found him on my way home, he was completely drunk. He saved Astrid and he helped me when I was breaking out, so when he told me that The Tomorrow People had kicked him out and he had no where to go I brought him home and gave him the couch." Stephen met Jedikiah's eyes as he told him this, showing Jedikiah that he stood by his actions.

Jedikiah was silent for a while, his eyes focused on John. He sighed.

"Kiddo, you know your going to have to make a choice here. They've thrown you aside like trash, you don't have the option to go back there anymore. You can either come work for ULTRA again or you get the cure, become human." Jedikiah explained.

It was John's turn to be silent now. He had no clue what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Stephen's mind was racing. None of these options were fair. He knew the world was not fair, but there had to be a better option for John. And with that Stephen had a light bulb moment.

"I have an idea," Stephen murmured excitedly. Both Jedikiah and John looked at him, both with hope. "You have been having a lot of issues lately with security and attempts on your life," he directed at Jedikiah who nodded. "John was one of your best agents, probably still is the best and he has the ability to kill- the only one of us that can do that at the moment." Both John and Jedikiah nodded at that.

"Personal bodyguard," Stephen said those two words with a big grin on his face. "You wont have to deal with the worse aspects of ULTRA, like hunting our own kind. You get to stay with Jedikiah, who frankly a part from me, is probably the only person in ULTRA you could work with, and you get to keep your powers." Stephen finished, looking at them both expectedly.

Both of them seemed to mull it over for a few seconds. "Could I do that if I agree to work at ULTRA?" John asked Jedikiah. Jedikiah thought it over for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, I can arrange that, but there could be no question of your loyalties. I can convince the Founder to give you a second chance. There would be no option of a third chance."

John nodded and gave a small smile. Protecting Jedikiah was something he could do, he had always considered the man to be the closest thing to a father he had. Even with all the horrible things he had done in the past, John had never truly hated the man. And not being able to go back to The Tomorrow People meant that Jedikiah and Stephen was really all he had.

Stephen returned the smile, "You can stay here as long as you want. You can crash with me in my room; the couch is no good for sleeping. If we move some stuff around we could fit the fold out single bed in the attic in my room."

"Thanks," John said to both of them. In less than a day he had gone from homeless and unwanted to having a place to stay, a friend who had his back and Jedikiah back in his life in a more positive way than in the past few years. And he had proof that Jedikiah still cared for him. Things were definitely looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Jedikiah left telling them he expected them both at ULTRA tomorrow morning. John and Stephen spent the rest of the day as couch potatoes, as John was still not feeling 100% from all the alcohol he drank. The day passed quickly, and soon it was the next day, Johns first back at ULTRA.

It felt weird for John as he walked side by side with Stephen through the front doors of ULTRA. Stephen went with him to Jedikiah's office, passing the glares and mutterings of the other ULTRA employees. Stephen telepathically asked John if he wanted him to come in with him, but John declined. John took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

"John," Jedikiah greeted, using his hand to motion towards the seat, busy with the documents in front of him. John sat and looked around the office, it hadn't changed at all since he had been in it last, all those years ago. Looking at Jedikiah's desk, he froze for a second. The photo of him and Jedikiah, taken on his 15th birthday, was still the only photo on his desk. Jedikiah had removed the photo of his brother when he had died, but he had kept this photo even though John had gone rogue.

John looked up to notice Jedikiah watching him with a small smile. "We have a busy day today, two meetings but first up we're going to supervise training downstairs." Jedikiah rose and John followed as they made their way to the training room.

Watching Stephen and the others train was funny. How they managed to survive and actually capture breakouts, he had no idea, as he was pretty sure he could take all three of them blindfolded. He snickered again as one of them fell, causing all the trainees to stop and look at him as well as Jedikiah.

"What?" Jedikiah asked.

"You lowered your standards a bit, since I left," John answered with a massive grin. Stephen was the only one to return it as he realized John wasn't being mean just honest, and Stephen had seen John fight so he knew just how bad they were in comparison.

"You think you could do better?" the female trainee asked scathingly.

"I know I could," John answered back honestly.

Jedikiah looked between the trainees and John, and after a few moments, shrugged.

"You against the three of them. They can use their powers, you can't." He directed John. The rest of the trainees smiled, thinking it would be an easy victory but Stephen was looking pleadingly at Jedikiah, who just smiled and shook his head in return.

John shrugged his jacket off, placed it on his chair and then walked forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Stephen took one step back for every step John took forward causing John to laugh outright when he noticed. The other trainees glared at Stephen while keeping their focus on John as he moved closer.

"Trainees will act like breakouts, while John will act like an ULTRA agent. He won't use any powers, while you have permission to use yours. Begin." Jedikiah said.

Stephen immediately walked forward with his arms in a surrender position. The other trainees looked at him furiously, "what are you doing?" one of the trainees asked.

Stephen continued walking forward slowly and then allowed John to take his hands and pretend to cuff them.

"I wasn't a dumb breakout then and I won't be one now," Stephen retorted causing both Jedikiah and John to laugh. Stephen made his way to Jedikiah and turned to watch John begin circling the other two trainees.

The fight didn't last long, with John knocking one trainee unconscious with a single punch and then he waited until the second teleported behind him for a sneak attack and ducked as the trainee lunged at him using his momentary confusion to grab the trainees arms and restrain them behind him. It was all over in less than a minute. Once Jedikiah nodded John let the guy go and made his way back over to Jedikiah and Stephen, picking up his jacket and putting it on. Jedikiah turned and left the room without a word, leaving John to follow and Stephen to wake up the unconscious trainee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The next few days were uneventful for John. They had got the single bed down and set up for John and Stephen had cleared room in some drawers for Johns clothes, so for the first time in years he had a room sort of, but more importantly a home. Jedikiah had been coming around for meals frequently and yesterday he had stayed after dinner to just talk with Stephens family and himself. John had sat quietly for a long time at the beginning as he had no clue what to do, he had never really had a family to interact with, never had conversations after dinner. The only family he had ever really had was Jedikiah, he had thought The Tomorrow People were more of a family but looking at the others interact he realized none of them had ever been this open. They were all closed off and were overly private and guarded. He started when Jedikiah placed his arm around Johns shoulders and ruffled his scalp.

"Cat got your tongue kiddo?" he asked with a smile on his face. John looked at him with a small smile; Jedikiah hadn't done that to him since he was a kid.

" Just not sure what to say," John replied quietly.

"Well, how is it sharing with Stephen?" Jedikiah asked.

"I don't know how he does it, Stephen snores so badly," Luca joked.

"I do not!" Stephen exclaimed angrily.

"He does," John agreed with a smile, causing everyone to laugh. John joined in on the conversation, and found himself voicing his opinions on the best tasting deserts and meals he had had to even the state of the subway system, which he and Stephen had shared a smile over. John went to bed that night with a smile on his face and a lightness in his chest that he honestly could not remember ever feeling before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It had been a month now, since John started working for Jedikiah and he had never been happier. He and Jedikiah had never gotten on so well and he had found a family with Stephen. He and Stephen were walking home after finishing at ULTRA for the day, when Tomorrow People suddenly surrounded them.

Cara, Russell, Irene and several others were there, but the only person John was looking at was Charlotte who had also appeared. She looked like she hadn't slept at all since John had been kicked out. He held out his hands, and Charlotte rushed into them sobbing.

Stephen was too busy assessing the situation, all of them looked murderous, and John currently had his hands full of Charlotte. They were in big trouble if they chose to attack.

"How could you John? And you Stephen?" Cara demanded.

"Hang on a second, how could we? How could you Cara? You were the ones who alienated us- you kicked John out, and you made clear the only way I was welcome in your little club is if I kept risking my life for you. There is no way to remain neutral, so we chose the only option available to us. ULTRA. And you know what, I'm glad I did." Stephen answered.

"I am too," John agreed.

Just then they noticed the black SUVs coming towards them and together The Tomorrow People left in a flash, leaving Charlotte still crying in John's arms.

Jedikiah quickly exited the car and made his way towards them, a concerned look on his face. He noticed Charlotte, and looked at John for an explanation, but made the motion for the guards to lower their weapons.

"Please, she's just as lost as I was, except she didn't have you to save her. She's only a little kid," John pleaded.

'Please," Stephen echoed.

Jedikiah froze as Charlotte turned and looked at him, giving him a full view of how young she was, how dark the rings were around her eyes and just how broken she looked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Jedikiah took in the situation before him; trying to find alternatives to dealing with Charlotte that wouldn't make him lose the trust Stephen and John had placed in him. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Stephen had worked with The Tomorrow People but he also knew that he stopped when John had been kicked out. Neither of them had had contact with them since that day. And he was finally getting to a point where they were both happy with their lives. He did not need anything to go wrong now. He noticed that Charlotte looked the same age John was when Jedikiah had found him, when an idea suddenly appeared.

"Charlotte has two options, very similar to the ones you got John. The cure or she can work with ULTRA on a provisional basis. A tutor half the time to get her back up to date with her education, and the other half with you; learning to control her powers. Eventually when she is old enough she will become a trainee and then an agent." Jedikiah explained.

"Old enough, you made me a trainee straight away?" John questioned.

"And that was clearly a mistake, you should have had time to mature mentally before you took on the responsibilities of an agent, I won't make that mistake twice." Jedikiah stated looking at John with sadness.

"Can I stay with John?" Charlotte asked in a small voice. John looked between Jedikiah and Stephen who both shrugged.

"We got no more room though," Stephen reminded him. "But we can work something out," he offered with a smile.

"I'll do it then," Charlotte told Jedikiah.

"Well then, come on, I'll give you a lift home," and with that Jedikiah turned towards the car and the others followed him, Charlotte still clutching John tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Stephen and Jedikiah spent a few minutes talking to Marla, while John showed Charlotte his room, trying to keep the girl away from the conversation incase it got heated. Marla had seemed cool with him staying, but another kid who was a lot younger might be a different story.

Stephen joined them after a few minutes with a smile.

"You can stay," Stephen told Charlotte, with the girl smiling in response. "Just where that's the question," Stephen added looking at his room.

"Ever shared a bed?" John asked Stephen. "I never had a bed to myself before Jedikiah found me, so I'm used to sharing. Charlotte can have my bed." John explained.

"Sure, Luca used to jump into my bed after nightmares when he was little." Stephen said with an easy smile. "Sound good Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at them both in disbelief but hesitantly nodded. She walked over and sat on the bed as Jedikiah walked in.

"You going to be staying in here?" Jedikiah asked. Charlotte nodded. "Hope you can stand Stephen's snoring then" Jedikiah replied with a smile, causing Charlotte to giggle as Stephens jaw dropped in shock and John started laughing.

The next morning Charlotte made her way with Stephen and John the next morning to ULTRA with fear. They were each holding one of her hands, and John was muttering reassurances while Stephen was glaring at the other agents, informing them that Charlotte was off limits. When they entered Jedikiah's office, they all froze. Somehow overnight two opaque glass walls had appeared sectioning off a corner of Jedikiah's office. One of them had a door.

"Your new classroom, I figured you and John would both want to be close to each other." Jedikiah explained. He froze though as Charlotte hugged him and due to the fact that John and Stephen had hands on her shoulder they both staggered towards them, though while John found his footing Stephen tripped and fell onto Jedikiah and Charlotte, causing all three to tumble onto the floor.

John began laughing loudly at the sight, with Charlotte joining in. Stephen just looked embarrassingly at the ground, while Jedikiah chuckled slightly, stood up and gave Charlotte a helping hand. He left Stephen on the ground, as he was busy putting John in a headlock and messing up his carefully gelled hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The Tomorrow People had been becoming more vocal lately. They were causing enormous problems for Jedikiah and ULTRA. Stephen and John had lately been coming home to just to straight to bed, not even bothering with a shower or food because they were that exhausted. Jedikiah hadn't been able to join them for a meal for weeks due to all the extra time he was spending at ULTRA trying to capture The Tomorrow People.

After a month of this had passed, Charlotte had become annoyed. The Tomorrow People were messing with her life and the lives of people she considered her family. So when John left to visit the bathroom one day, she quickly left her tutor and made her way to Jedikiah.

"What's the matter Charlotte?" Jedikiah asked.

"I can show you where they were when I was with them," Charlotte offered quietly. Jedikiah had assured her that as long as she left them behind then he would never question what happened with The Tomorrow People, the same promise he had given John and Stephen. And yet here she was offering to show ULTRA where they were located when Charlotte had been with them. The chances were they weren't there but it was still worth the effort to check. John had come back in the mean time, and was looking quizzically at Charlotte. He could tell that they were both communicating telepathically. He looked at John, who gave him a nod.

"I'll assemble a team," Jedikiah said a reached for his phone and began making the necessary phone calls.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

The team had suited up and armed themselves, while Jedikiah went over the plans one last time. Stephen, John and Charlotte were all in bulletproof vests, and other protective gear and had been told they were not to enter the fight. John and Stephen were going to protect Charlotte and Jedikiah only.

With a nod from Jedikiah they departed the rest of the team following the signature. They appeared in an underground basement looking area, very similar to the one that The Tomorrow People had used when John and Stephen were still a part of their team. The difference here though was this place smelt horribly, had mold on the walls and was very cramped. They could tell this, as it was full of stunned Tomorrow People who all looked very afraid.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Thanks to the dampeners that Jedikiah had brought with him teleportation and their other powers were not an option, some had chose to fight, but they were quickly subdued. They were all fitted with the bracelets that prevented the use of powers and then taken to ULTRA.

Jedikiah ordered the agents to take them to individual cells, why he went to see the Founder. He had not thought he was going to find them, he figured they would have left once Charlotte had chose to stay with John. He had all of them now, including Cara and Russell, the two leaders of The Tomorrow People. He had finally dealt with the major problem that endangered both ULTRA and humanity. He felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

After a long discussion with the Founder, it had been decided that all would be given the option of the cure, and a chance at a human life. The ones who refused would then have their minds read, and Jedikiah determine from the evidence if they deserved a chance as an agent or to have the cure forced upon them. Neither the Founder nor Jedikiah knew what to do with Cara and Russell though. They both knew the importance of keeping John, Stephen and Charlotte loyal to ULTRA. Testing had shown the three of them to have he strongest abilities, with Charlotte and Stephen having the potential to be stronger than the Founder, given the opportunity and training. Jedikiah had offered to talk with the three of them about Cara and Russell, so they could have an input into the decision.

Both Stephen and John agreed with a forced cure. They knew that neither of them would ever be loyal to ULTRA, and would escape or sabotage something at the first available opportunity. Charlotte however had no clue. She knew they couldn't stay at ULTRA, but she thought it was unfair to take away their powers and make them human. So with that knowledge, Jedikiah decided to review the report from the mind reading and then, unless something in the report changed his mind, he was going to remove their powers.

He was just returning to his office and he froze, the coffee cup in his hand falling and shattering into a million pieces. In front of Jedikiah stood his brother, Roger.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Authors note: My rate of updates will probably decrease for a while; I have a heap of Uni work to do. But when I have a chance I will update.

"How?" Jedikiah asked, still dumbfounded. His brother was dead. How could he be here in front of him? Two familiar gasps behind him alerted him to the fact that John and Stephen had just walked into the room.

John stood in front of Jedikiah, sliding into a fighting stance.

"It's not him Stephen, your father is dead. I killed him. This can't be him." John repeated though with each word more doubt crept into his voice.

"John, it's good to see you again. You've grown up so much. You too Stephen." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"How long?" Stephen asked.

"How long, what son?" Roger questioned.

"How long have you been back?" Stephen clarified.

"Cara and Russell brought me back about a month ago. Been catching up on everything. We're going to have to talk about your decision-making. Working with ULTRA, son, I thought I raised you better than that." John said, shaking his head in disappointment at the last bit.

Jedikiah's head snapped at that last comment. Who was Roger to talk? He had spent enough time with Marla and his nephews to understand how tough it was for them during Roger's disappearance when he left ULTRA to create The Tomorrow People. But before Jedikiah had time to react, Stephen flung himself forward, closed the remaining distance and punched Roger so hard in the face that he was flung through the air and went through the glass wall of Charlotte's classroom. Jedikiah was thankful that Charlotte wasn't in the room.

"You want to talk about disappointment. About me joining ULTRA instead of The Tomorrow People. At the beginning it was to protect Mum and Luca. But I saw both sides, and you know what ULTRA is better than them. They barely have any rules, a part from the ones they make out of thin air to suit themselves, they kick out people they don't like or agree with, they steal everything- including stuff they don't need. Here ULTRA treats everyone fairly. It seems like a lie, but they do. All recruits are treated equally. If the person can't handle their powers they are taken from them and given a human life. It may not be fair, but they're right, the world can't accept a whole new species of human, especially not one with powers. ULTRA protects us. I am proud to be a part of it." Stephen shouted at him.

"You left us, to go start your little vigilante group. You left your family for another. And you expect me to be the one to say sorry and ask for forgiveness. Well fuck you!" And with that Stephen turned around and left the room, leaving Roger still looking dazed and John and Jedikiah open mouthed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Jedikiah had managed to pull himself together fast enough to grab the power suppressant bracelet he always keep handy in his pocket and slapped it onto Roger's wrist. Roger then began struggling; resorting to physical means to escape, but one carefully aimed punch from John knocked Roger out.

Jedikiah then ordered a team to shift through Rogers mind while going through the reports from Cara and Russell's mind search. It turned out that Roger had left a failsafe. After a certain period of time had passed without his presence to activate, which had been a 2 weeks before he had caught The Tomorrow People. The message outlining everything they had to do to get him back. Which they had done. With the Founder currently silent, immersed in his latest research project, everything to do with ULTRA had become Jedikiah's decision. He had to decide what to do with his brother, who he had thought was dead until a couple of hours ago.

So with his mind whirling Jedikiah decided the best thing to do was to see how Stephen was. Offering John and Charlotte a lift home as an excuse, they made their way to the house. He followed John and Charlotte inside, and was immediately greeted by Luca and an invitation to stay for dinner, which he accepted. He looked around for Stephen and saw John's eyes very careful raise upwards towards their room and then back down again, coinciding with footsteps of Stephen coming downstairs.

Stephen looked awful, his face red and blotchy with his eyes bloodshot from all the crying he must have done since leaving ULTRA. Without even a second thought, Jedikiah opened his arms to Stephen embracing his nephew as he began crying again. Marla came in and stood beside Luca both looking worriedly at Stephen.

"Kiddo?" Jedikiah asked.

"Yeah, tell them." Stephen whispered still crying into Jedikiah's shirt.

After a few moments of deciding the best way to tell them, he decided on the direct approach. The only approach that he knew.

"Roger's alive." He told them. Marla dropped her cup causing it to shatter, giving Jedikiah de javu over how he reacted when he saw Roger earlier that day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Authors note: I know Frozen was released around Christmas (or it was in Australia) but in this fic it wasn't. It's still a couple of months until Christmas in this fic's timeline. I just couldn't think of another girly recent kids film.

It took hours to explain to Marla and Luca everything, but both Jedikiah and Stephen were unable to lie any longer to them. Marla and Luca wanted to see Roger, but Jedikiah was unsure. Every protocol dictated that after the report from the mind read, unless there were further questions either the prisoner got the cure or was disposed of. But Jedikiah had already gone through Roger's death once, and he could not do it again. So he assured them, that if everything went to plan, that he would bring Roger with him tomorrow afternoon when he dropped the kids off after work.

And so he did, Roger had begged for his powers but Jedikiah swiftly erased them as he pressed the plunger into Roger's neck. Stephen had been silent the whole time, and John only answered when he was asked a direct question. He wanted to help the boys, but he was unsure how.

Roger walked inside unsurely, looking around and stopping when his eyes found Marla and Luca. Marla closed the distance between them and slapped him hard across the face. Stephen snorted in humor as he walked past, heading towards his room.

Jedikiah followed him up, and looked at the three of them sitting in Stephen's room looking tired.

"Want to go see a movie?" Jedikiah offered, in an attempt to make them feel better. " Haven't gone to the cinemas for years, but I'm sure the one around the corner is still open."

They all looked at him in surprise and grins slowly appeared on their faces. Charlotte had a huge grin on her face looking at Stephen and John with hope. They all jumped up and followed Charlotte who ran down the stairs.

Roger who was talking with Luca near the front door, turned when they came down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he demanded to know.

"We don't have to tell you," Stephen retorted.

"I am your father…" he began until Stephen cut him off with another punch to his jaw. He then swiftly walked out the front door closely followed by John and Charlotte. Jedikiah hesitated.

"If you want to fix things with him, you're going to have to try harder." He told Roger quietly before grabbing his coat and started jogging to catch up with the others.

They got to the cinema and were stumped. Because of Charlotte's age the only film they could see was Frozen. Charlotte looked excited, she had seen the previews for it a couple of days ago, and she had wanted to see it since. Jedikiah, Stephen and John tried to seem happy but she knew they would of preferred to see a guys movie. They went and found seats in the cinema. The movie had been out for a while, and the fact it was night meant the cinema was empty a part from them.

Once the part with Elsa revealing her powers happened and she was running from the castle, John and Stephen both started muttering under their breaths, insulting the people who had looked at Elsa in fear. They were all quiet again, until Elsa was chained in the cell by Hans causing Jedikiah started muttering about how much of a dick, Hans was.

Soon the movie was over and they were walking back home, with Charlotte laughing and dancing while singing the bits she had memorized of 'Let it go'. The guy's had smiles on their faces. Jedikiah made a mental note to take them to the cinema more often, watching Charlotte singing and John and Stephen smiling happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Since The Tomorrow People had been taken care of by making them all humans, Jedikiah's job had become a lot easier. Now there were no more resistance movements, only the odd breakout, he had a lot more time to study the data. In the past twenty years, there had been a noticeable steady decline in the amount of breakouts. The mutation that gave them powers had been deemed less favorable in the grand scheme of things and was slowly phasing itself out. He knew that was partially to do with the dozens that ULTRA had turned human but he didn't regret his decision. And after presenting the data to the Founder, he got the Founder to agree with him to allow the remaining individuals with the mutation to either keep their powers or live a semi normal life or to take the cure. ULTRA was done with the covert operations and more importantly the killing. After all these years it was finally doing what it had been designed for, helping the people with the mutation cope.

Roger eventually made up with Marla and Luca but Stephen and John still held a grudge, which made Charlotte also hold one out of loyalty to the two of them. Using all the money John and Stephen made from working at ULTRA they bought a small house, where the three of them were now living happily. Charlotte was still finishing her schooling and was planning on becoming a psychiatrist. John and Charlotte had both joked that they could finally get some sleep now they had their own rooms and didn't have to put up with Stephen's snoring.

Cara and Russell had eventually came and asked John and Stephen for their forgiveness and they reformed their friendship. Now that they were all able to relax, they went out and enjoyed life. Now that Cara and Russell were human they both had gotten jobs, as self defense instructors and were learning what it was to be human. It didn't stop them from always complaining about the traffic though.

Jedikiah had never been happier. He still visited Marla, Roger and Luca but he could often be found at Stephen and John's house. They had kept their weekly movie tradition going. John had slipped more than once since they had moved; calling him 'Dad' and Jedikiah's heart had almost burst from his chest. He told John that he was honored for him to call him Dad, as he had always thought of John as his son. They had hugged after that and John had started calling him Dad more frequently.

That night as John sat back and looked at Jedikiah, Stephen and Charlotte as they were all in the middle of a game of monopoly he smiled. To think if Stephen hadn't found him when he was drunk that night, none of this would of happened. He wouldn't have a job, a place to call home and more important than anything else, a family.

The End.


End file.
